Wiki progress
Wiki progress overview. A scrum-ish to-do list of the progress on the Wiki. Whenever progress have been made on a page, it's moved to the next phase. __TOC__ Thought bubbles What might be a good idea to create. * "Where to buy" template '(related to products) - on hold until a nice template is found. * '"Person on project" articles (related to our team)? * Video, Trailers, etc.. where and how to implement something like that? - I took a crack at that - linked the trailer from youtube in the video category, then added the link to the book 1 product description. (cool, that's good.) * Fan Kit ? * Press Kit ? * RPG future ? Not created yet The next pages to be created. * Amaris (places) * The Battle of Ice Serpent (event) * The Legislature * Cruisers (Vehicles) * Dreadnoughts (Vehicles) * Lethe (Phantom Home System) * Anzu (Stalker Home System) * McCann * Ryland * Park * Destiny (vehicles) No setup/layout yet Infobox, categories, code, quote/header placeholders. '' # Contribute to Burning Suns wiki (something I need to get done at some point) No content yet ''No real content yet. # No game content yet Stats, pictures and info from the Burning Suns game. # ... No story content yet Origin, intro, lists and/or elements from the Conflagration. # ... Not checked/corrected by Lisa Checking spelling, formulation and story content. # ... Not checked/corrected by Emil Checking facts, pictures and code. '' # Hephaestus (needs some armament and shield stats) # Psyonic Templars of Eternity - needs an Empires infobox. # Raiders (Vehicles) Minor corrections/additions required ''Missing some data, better picture or similar. # Chios (needs a profile picture) # Chatna Inali (needs a profile picture) # Ealrian (needs a profile picture) # Eng and Kohn (needs a profile picture) # Esther Montford (needs a profile picture) # Grigor Nazarian (needs a profile picture) # Prototokos (needs a profile picture) # Serris Eng (needs a profile picture) # Saetorae (needs a profile picture) # Sol Deuterion (needs a profile picture) # The Assembly (needs a profile picture/infobox) - Emil # The Exemplar (needs a profile picture) # Trenton's Redoubt (needs a profile picture) Done (231) These pages (sorted by category) can still be altered or updated, but doesn't require the full process for that. - - - ARMIES - - - # Acarid Army # Champion Army # Changeling Army # Cyborg Army # Ercinean Army # Farseer Army # Giant Army # Guardian Army # Insectoid Army # Leviathan Army # Marauder Army # Neomorph Army # Phantom Army # Reaver Army # Ronin Army # Sentinel Army # Stalker Army # Templar Army # Terran Army # Wraith Army - - - ARTIFACTS - - - # Antimatter engine # Antimatter rune stone # Arachnid eggs # Armada nanites # Blink distorter # Blink tractor beam # Dark energy scanner # Dark fleet beacon # Dark matter missiles # Deep space telescope # Deep space transmitter # FTL deployment pods # Gravity alternator # Infiltration drone # Mass cloaking device # Medical droids # Nucleus shield generator # Orb of destiny # Planetary strike cannons # Recovery drones # Repair droids # Stargate # Supply nanites # Synthesize platform - - - CHARACTERS - - - # Arkaion # Darya Solinas # Dolos # Edrin Ansaru # Gina Bell # Iotanus # Isabela Begun # Jennifer Bronwen # Keera Naraymis # Kiith Kohath # Laenan Estris # Lau Lawinson # Mercer Darkstar # Orden Snake-Eyes # Praetorius # Reuben Montford # Saephir # Saul Mendieta # Selina Kronosius # Shad'ir'ion # Shan'Chael # Sien Solta # Sofia Stecchi # Tamal Nasiri # Thaddeus Jones # Timo Honold # Wai-Mei Xox # Xion # Zath'ir'ae - - - EVENTS - - - # The Daybreak War # The Hellfire Campaign # The Hundred-Years War # The Mendillo Conflict # The Nexus Massacre # The Oceanhill Incident # The Perseus War # The Phantom Wars # The Sentinel Rebellion - - - FACTIONS - - - # Acarids # Champions # Changelings # Cyborgs # Ercineans # Farseers # Giants # Guardians # Insectoids # Leviathans # Marauders # Neomorphs # Phantoms # Reavers # Ronins # Sentinels # Stalkers # Templars # Terrans # Wraiths - - - LIFE-FORMS - - - # Arctic Devil - - - LOCATIONS - - - # Berlin # Hel's Market # Kyzar Station # New Lagos # Whitecliff - - - NAVIES - - - # Acarid Navy # Champion Navy # Changeling Navy # Cyborg Navy # Ercinean Navy # Farseer Navy # Giant Navy # Guardian Navy # Insectoid Navy # Leviathan Navy # Marauder Navy # Neomorph Navy # Phantom Navy # Reaver Navy # Ronin Navy # Sentinel Navy # Stalker Navy # Templar Navy # Terran Navy # Wraith Navy - - - ORGANIZATIONS - - - # Consortium Diplomatic Service # Cryo Corp # Hellfires - - - PRODUCTS - - - # Burning Suns # Burning Suns - Conflagration (Book One) # Burning Suns - Conflagration (Book Two) # Burning Suns - Conflagration (Book Three) # Burning Suns - Insurrection (Book One) # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 1 - Flint and Tinder # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 2 - Players and Pawns # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 3 - Prior Planning Prevents... # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 4 - Out of the Frying Pan # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 5 - Friend or Foe # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 6 - Trial by Fire # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 7 - Burnt Bridges # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 8 - Collateral Damage # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 9 - Best Served Cold # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 10 - A Call to Arms # Snapshot - A Hellfire Drop # Snapshot - Jennifer Bronwen # Snapshot - Kiith Kohath # Snapshot - Keera Naraymis # Snapshot - Pitch Dark # Snapshot - Shan'Chael # Snapshot - The Sweet Science # The Art of Burning Suns - - - RACES - - - # Acarid race # Champion race # Changeling race # Cyborg race # Ercinean race # Giant race # Guardian race # Insectoid race # Leviathan race # Neomorph race # Phantom race # Templar race # Terran race # Wraith race # - - - Developing Races - - - - - - SPECIAL - - - # Alt Front # Burning Suns Wikia # Cultures # Technologies # Timeline # Wiki progress - - - SYSTEMS - - - # Acheron # Aitch # Aluxi # Aquila Peleus # Aristarchus # Asgard # Bedingrade # Bellingham # Beth'Avery # Borbeck # Bronwen # Burning Claw # Cyberion # Darkwood # Eng-Kohn Nexus # Eva Arielle # Eyer'ame # Fenkart # Fulda # Garlandia # Giamma 51 # History Vanquished # Hydatus Teign # Ice Serpent # Iceland # Korxonthos # K'ral # Kyzar # Lazarus Depth # Lem # Lord's Assembly # Lost Ramos # Luginea # Mishigas # Modeus # Montford's Gambit # Melgaria Prime # Mendillo # Nomius # Oceanhill # Omega Chronos # Panacea # Phoenix # Polihandreon # Ponte # Randebar # Shackleton # Sielle Speren # Solcialand # Sparks # SSSWR-40 # Valhalla # Vexation # Wee Gamma - - - VEHICLES - - - # Bronwen's Fortune # Koios Category:Browse